Surrender
by Un Enfant Terrible
Summary: He happens to love her, and she happens to surrender. SxS Fluff.


Hello, I haven't written something in a looong time, but I'm kinda proud of this one, so I hope you enjoy it too:

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own CCS or the song Surrender

* * *

Surrender

She was so excited. Her friend, no scratch that, her _best _friend was performing at the local coffee house. She twirled around on the street grinning broadly. She was one of the only few, besides the band, that heard him sing before, and encouraged him all the time. She was so happy that he finally shared it with others. Smiling at the thought that Syaoran was going to sing tonight she entered her house.  
"I'm home!"

He was so nervous. He was going to sing for his best friend. He had sung for her before, but this was different. This time he would confess. Fidgeting with his plectrum he decided to practice the song one more time. He hit each note perfectly, but the music wasn't his problem. Rejection was.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika were all sitting at a table not far from the stage where their friends, and for Tomoyo and Chiharu their boyfriends, would perform.  
Meilin was on the stage trying to get everybody's attention. She was going to announce the performers tonight.  
"Excuse me. Yeah uhm hi, I'm Meilin and I'm here to announce the first performers. "  
She smiled at her friends at the table.  
"I'm happy to anounce this band, because there not only my friends but one of them is my dear cousin, and it took al lot of guts for him to come here."  
Syaoran growled,  
"Stupid Meilin."  
Meiling looked at him grinning mischievously.  
"Well let's not wait any longer. Here are Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi."

The crowd applauded, and a few shout were heard from the table now containing every female friend of the group.

Syaoran adjusted the mike, and started to talk.  
"Hi there, I'm Syaoran, and I want to dedicate this song to my best friend over there."  
He pointed at Sakura.  
"This song's called Surrender."

Sakura stared wide eyed at Syaoran  
"Hoee."

_She reads a book from across the street  
Waiting for someone that she'll never meet  
Talk over coffee for an hour or two  
She wonders why I'm always in a good mood_

_Killing time before she struts her stuff  
She needs support and I've become the crutch  
She'll never know how much she means to me  
I'd play the game but I'm the referee_

_(Surrender)  
Every word, every thought, every sound  
(Surrender)  
Every touch, every smile, every frown  
(Surrender)  
All the pain we've endured until now  
(Surrender)  
All the hope that I lost you have found  
(Surrender)_

_Yourself to me_

He looked shortly at her before he looked back at his guitar.

_Even though I know what I'm looking for  
She's got a brick wall behind her door  
I'd travel time and confess to her  
But I'm afraid she'd shoot the messenger_

_(Surrender)  
Every word, every thought, every sound  
(Surrender)  
Every touch, every smile, every frown  
(Surrender)  
All the pain we've endured until now  
(Surrender)  
All the hope that I lost you have found  
(Surrender)  
Yourself to me_

_I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
I think I found a flower in a field of weeds  
Searching until my hands bleed  
This flower don't belong to me  
This flower don't belong to me  
Why can't she belong to me?  
_

Sakura whispered his name.

_Every word, every thought, every sound  
Every touch, every smile, every frown  
All the pain we've endured until now  
All the hope that I lost, you have found_

_(Surrender)  
Every word, every thought, every sound  
(Surrender)  
Every touch, every smile, every frown  
(Surrender)  
All the pain we've endured until now  
(Surrender)  
All the hope that I lost you have found_

_(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask  
(Surrender)  
Has my moment come and passed?  
(Surrender)  
I never had the nerve to ask_

When everyone left she went to Syaoran.

"Syao." She whispered.  
"Yeah 'Kura?"  
"Thank you."  
Sakura said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
"And Syao,"  
She looked directly at him, he shivered.  
"I surrender."


End file.
